Buildings
Buildings are constructed on an individual basis, but must be connected to a control building. The control building "decides" who can build on its sphere of influence, and bases its decision on its faction's access settings. Thus, faction leadership will be in control of who can build within range of their control buildings (or a particular one) - essentially, if you don't have the "Builder" key for the control building, it won't let you start a construction job. If you are allowed to build within its control sphere or are starting construction of a control building, you select your building type through the crafting interface. We'll be experimenting with how to place buildings throughout the beta, but once you've chosen your location, the construction job will start counting down towards completion. The job will likely run over several hours up to days of real day time, and an amount of materials will be required to initiate the construction, then another (possibly different) amount at certain intervals, though it can also just be there at the beginning. There will be control buildings with residential features and tiny control spheres for small groups of friends or hardcore individuals to enjoy living in wild territory - as long as they can defend their holdings, that is. Structure Requirements 'Wooden Hut: Residential ' Planks: 750 Bricks: 250 Nails: 100 'Stone Hut: Residential ' Planks: 250 Bricks: 750 Nails: 100 'Cobblestone House: Residential ' Planks: 500 Bricks: 2000 Nails: 250 'Townhouse: Residential ' Planks: 7500 Bricks: 3500 Nails: 1000 'Small Tower: Control ' Planks: 1500 Bricks: 7500 Nails: 500 'Small Keep: Control ' Planks: 2500 Bricks: 15000 Nails: 1000 'Grain Farm: Economic ' Planks: 500 Bricks: 2000 Nails: 250 'Logging Shack: Economic ' Planks: 10000 Bricks: 1000 Nails: 2500 'Mining Shack: Economic ' Planks: 10000 Bricks: 1000 Nails: 2500 'Warehouse: Storage ' Planks: 2500 Bricks: 1500 Nails: 250 'Watch Tower: Military ' Planks: 5000 Bricks: 500 Nails: 1000 Structure Types Residential Structures Stone Hut front Residential Structures are player homes. Commercial Structures Commercial Structures are shops and workshops where players can access crafting/banking/other facilities and buy/sell goods (linked to the Market, to avoid making it a redundant feature). NPCs can be hired to manage the shop or service's operation. Military Structures Military Structures govern your control zone and other basic attributes of the settlement. More advanced structures may have requirements or otherwise be dependent on other structures, factors or settlement attributes, so a castle will support more structure types than a watchtower. Infrastructural Structures Infrastructural Structures are roads, bridges, docks, Laconis gates and other means of transportation. They provide movement speed bonuses and transportation services such as ships and horses. NPCs can be hired to operate them. Resource Gathering Structures Resource Gathering Structures are mines, lumber yards, farms, etc. These will be important, but vulnerable assets to territorial factions as NPCs can be hired to harvest resources automatically under supervision from a player overseer, whose relevant skills will play into their efficiency. Players will also be able to set the resource gathering structure's layout similarly to Spore's galactic-level base design. However, these NPCs can be attacked and killed by indigenous creatures as well as hostile factions, and the structure's individual components can be attacked and destroyed or disabled. Decorative Structures Decorative Structures provide local or territorial bonuses. They may reduce maintenance costs in their area of effect or throughout the whole territory, increase production speed or quality, and also look really slick. Administrative Structures Administrative Structures are political centers. They are used to set and manage your territory's laws (and law enforcement), as well as diplomatic and trade treaties. Also provide local and territorial bonuses similar to Decoratives. Their use is questionable in the early stages of the game, and they may be left out until the settling/conquest system is more implemented (the relevant features simply going in the faction UI instead). Category:Game Guides Category:Gameplay Category:Housing